


Us is nice

by sunnflowers



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnflowers/pseuds/sunnflowers





	Us is nice

“Ready to head out?” Amethyst called to Jasper. As Jasper turned, Amethyst could tell she was hesitant. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing,” Jasper said, faking a smile. “Let’s go.” With that, the gems left. 

A trip on the warp pad and a not so trivial hike later, they reached their destination. It was a clearing on a hill. Lit by the moon, it was cozy and serene. Jasper looked out over the edge at the canopy of trees and bushes, hard to distinguish in the dark. She liked it here, surrounded by vegetation, surround by the earth she was made from. The planet may have seemed worthless to her for a long time, but she still felt connected to all that was used to construct the core of her being. She took a breath and as she exhaled and stretched her arms in front of her. She shifted claws back to her fingers before testing them on a nearby tree. 

“What’d that tree ever do to you?” Amethyst asked with a smile. 

“Have you ever tried it?” Jasper said, still scratching at the tree bark. “It feels really good. Not the super rough trees, try the smoother ones.” Amethyst rolled her eyes, before smirking. She was happy Jasper was enjoying herself. 

“If you like it so much, why don’t you just always have claws?” 

Jasper laughed as she turned and walked back towards her mate. “Not sure.” She gently began to scratch Amethyst’s head, threading her claws through the thick hair. “But, if you think you can take it, maybe I’ll start.” Amethyst let out a sigh, relaxing under the feel of her mate’s hands. 

“That feels nice,” Amethyst eventually mumbled. 

Jasper sigh contently before joining Amethyst on the floor of the clearing. She sat close, so she could feel the other gem against her. Amethyst knew Jasper craved physical contact and wrapped her arm around her, running her fingers over Jasper’s back. “How are you feeling?” Amethyst asked softly. When it was clear Jasper wasn’t going to answer her, Amethyst spoke again. “It’s okay to feel anxious.” Amethyst felt Jasper puff up, like a bristled cat. “Don’t do that, I mean it! Even if you _like_ it, it can still make you anxious.” 

“I’m not anxious,” Jasper grumbled. 

“No, you’re a liar,” Amethyst replied, resting her head against Jasper’s arm. “Come on, you have to relax if it’s gonna work.” Jasper nodded. “Alright then.” Amethyst laced her fingers with Jasper’s and sighed softly. After a moment, they both felt the wave of lightheadedness that came with transforming. 

 

“This feels funny. _I_ feel funny,” she mumbled. 

“Is it a bad funny?” She heard her subconscious whisper. 

“No? Not … not bad. I’ve never felt like this before.” 

“Well, you’ve never been you before,” she heard whispered. 

“I haven’t? Oh, I suppose I haven’t.” She leaned back and looked up at the moon. “So, why do I have all these memories?” A soft ‘oh’ escaped her lips as she realized. “They’re yours.” She thought for a moment before stretching out on the grass. 

“Enough about us,” a voice whispered to her again. “What about you?” 

“What _about_ me?” She sighed. “Okay, okay. I’m … a quartz! So, I must have really great hair!” She shook her head and used her hair as a whip to break a stick from the tree across from her. “I DO have really great hair! Okay, okay what else?” She twisted her long, pale hair in and out of a bun while she thought. “I bet I can run pretty fast and jump pretty high.” She jumped up and took off through the forest dodging trees and logs until she saw a cliff. She smirked as she glanced down at her claws before jumping towards the rock and scaling it to the top. Once there, she threw herself onto the soft grass and stared back up into the sky. 

The moon looked larger now, closer, suggesting more time had passed that she thought. “I must have been running for a while. What should I do now?” She waited to see if a voice would give her any suggestions, but she didn’t hear anything. “Oh, right, the more _me_ I am, the less you are around huh?” She sat up in the grass and looked out into the woods. “But, I’m me! And that’s pretty awesome,” she tried to tell herself.

After lying in the grass for a while, things became clear. “I like this.” She stretched her limbs and rolled onto her stomach. “But, I miss being us.” She closed her eyes and smiled as she heard Jasper’s familiar voice. 

“I miss us too,” Jasper whispered as she pulled Amethyst towards her. 

“Us … it’s nice,” Amethyst replied, nuzzling her head into Jasper’s hair.


End file.
